conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bodorian
Bodorians are an endangered race of humanoid (the only difference between them and humans are their tails and cat-like ears). the Bodorians are a naturally aggressive warrior race who were supposedly the strongest warriors in the universe. Nearly all of the Bodorians were obliterated by their long-time war with the galactic dictator Imaxus. History Origins The Bodorians were a group of barbaric aliens who shared a planet with a race known as the Bumis. The Bodorians as living in the arid wastelands, while the Bumis lived in great cities, employing advanced technology. One day however, the Bodorian's attacked, vowing to conquer the Bumi's great cities, and to extinguish the race. This sparked a ten year long war. The Bodorian Army tried many times to overthrow the Bumis but were unsuccessful, sparking a ten year conflict on the planet. Although the Bodorians were bigger in size and physically far superior, they were fewer in number compared to the Bumis. The Bumis had a trump card in the form of their advanced technology to read the power levels of the Bodorians and advanced weaponry such as blasters to hold them off. Then, around 730 Age (their calendar) , the Bodorians were able to transform into Great Beasts thanks to the full moon that only appeared once every 8 years on the planet, with this they finally annihilated the Bumis and had the planet renamed (Planet Bodoria) after their commanding hero, Karot Bodoria. Meeting other races The Bodorians built a rocket ship and traveled to a nearby planet called Ingoose where they came in contact with the Ingoosian. These aliens had money and technology, but their planet was unsuitable, so they hired a group of Bodorians to take over a planet for them and in return they would share their technology with them. Over the years the Bodorians also learned how to use the Tuffles' advanced equipment and became smarter and less barbaric, although they still lusted for fighting and destruction. Annexation by Imaxus Around 731 Age, about a year following the Bodorian victory over the Bumis, the planet was conquered or annexed by Imaxus's empire and the Bodorians (like many other races) were drafted to serve as soldiers in Imaxus's military under the Imaximum Army. Due to the Bodorians' innate strength and penchant for violence, they were considered to be useful mercenaries and assisted in the conquering of many planets, or if assignment called for, eradication of the planet's population (even Bodorian children were considered powerful enough to conquer some of the weaker planets). Eventually, seeing how quickly some of the more gifted Bodorian warriors were gaining power through battle, Imaxus grew concerned with the potential of the Bodorian race and thought that they would grow strong enough to face him or even become the fabled Hyper Bodorians, able to defeat him in battle. Thus, the maniacal warlord waged war on Planet Bodoria, nearly eradicating the Bodorian race. Over two decades later, the Bodorian were later finally able to defeated Imaxus’ army. Search for a new home After their century long war with Imaxus, the Bodorian homeworld of Planet Bodoria were devastated. Mutated animals and plants have taken over most of the planet, but domed cities which project barriers to protect their citizens are the only safe havens left to the Bodorians. Their leader, King Bulldog, sent many of his warriors to find a new home. One of them, came into Canopus. Now, the Bodorians attempted to take over Canopus. Appearance Bodorians are outwardly very similar to any other Humans, with the exception of their monkey-like tails, cat like ears and a larger muscular build. They are commonly seen to have deep black hair although there have been rare occasions when they have also been shown to have brown hair. All pure-blooded Bodorians are born with tails, monkey-like in appearance and covered in brownish fur. The tail is a particularly sensitive area for Bodorians who had not trained it. When grabbed or injured, it causes great pain to the owner, and temporarily immobilizes the whole body. Bodorians are able to manipulate Stashik too. Transformations Great beasts Their tail also grants a Bodorian special transformation. Though a painful weak-spot for lower-class Bodorians (most upper-class Bodorians appear to have trained to eliminate the weakness), the tail allows a Bodorian to transform into a giant Great Cat/Monkey beast with tremendous power when looking at a full moon. The Bodorian grows incredibly in size and tenfold in strength while drastically changing in appearance. If the tail is removed, this ability is lost. In this state, some Bodorians have limited control, but their aggressiveness is at its peak and they often become mindless animals fueled by destructive rage. Hyper bodorian The most powerful ability of a Bodorian, however, is the ability to drastically augment their speed, strength and energy by transforming into a Hyper Bodorian. The ability is rare and difficult to achieve normally, but gives the Bodorian unbelievable enhancements to their normal abilities. Bodorians possess several Hyper Bodorian transformations, each different in appearance and the power they provide. For the majority of the Hyper Bodorian forms, the Bodorians muscle mass increases slightly, their irises turn bluish-green and their hair turns neon blue in color. There is a second form, and third form of Hyper Bodorians and even a fourth and final form was achieved where the Bodorians body becomes covered in a blue fur, the hair becomes grey and longer, and the irises alter color, (although the eye color appears to be different for each Bodorian). Category:Canopus